Dark Rising
by Kyokon-n
Summary: Based off the Hack Dark Rising, Cordelia is visited by a strange but powerful pokemon who needs her help to save the world, and himself. After getting her own dragon pokemon from Professor Ivan, she goes on a journey around the Core Region guided by the pokemon in her dreams to save the region she calls home.


_All I saw was darkness… Absolutely nothing, and I screamed in fear. I felt trapped, a nightmare that was by no means scary, but utterly horrifying in itself. I felt nothing, not even my feet on the ground or the pressure of sitting - I floated, suspended in darkness for an unmeasurable amount of time, before he came._

 _Suddenly I was dropped on the ground, after a cry of pain I lifted myself off the ground and onto my feet. I noticed an odd glow creeping towards me as I stood up, and jerked my head up in alarm to see what the cause was. A huge, deerlike creature glided towards me, seeming to not even touch the ground despite it's legs moving. It was a truly beautiful creature; White and gray, with intricate golden rings swirled around it's body. Green jewels were studded around the gold, it's head was held high and it's green and red eyes were focused on me._

 _It stopped a few feet away from me, and bent down to look me over. The pokemon was huge, over twice my height. It's gaze made me self conscious, my pink shorts and Sylveon top that I wore to bed suddenly made me feel childish and small. I pulled my shorts down, and the pokemon gave a low rumble in response that I assumed to be a laugh._

"Dear child, no need to be embarrassed." _The voice that rang out in my mind was clearly male, and I was shocked at how deep his voice was despite it not being vocal. I looked up at him, and he just smiled down warmly at me. It didn't look like it was in his character, the way he looked at me, but all I could do was stare. He was the only thing in my dream, the only thing that seemed to matter at this point in time._

 _He knelt down before lowering himself onto the ground to get better eye contact with me, he was level with me now that he was on the ground._ "You have a pure heart," _He started, shuffling his position and smiling again._ "I have chosen you, to save me and the world itself." _My baffled expression made him chuckle, and I looked at him in disbelief before he shocked me even more than he already had._

" _What's going on?" I asked, looking around in my dream world, but the pokemon in front of me was the only source of light, and seemed to be the only thing here with me._

"This world is in grave danger." _He said solemnly, his smile fading and his tone grew serious._

" _Why, what's happened?" I asked, tugging on my shorts again in nervousness._

"An evil, dark entity has awoken from it's slumber. I have chosen you to free me from my chamber, and you will wield my power." _He looked me in the eye, his red pupils staring deep into my own._

" _How can you be there and here? Where are you?" I questioned, reaching out to touch the mysterious pokemon invading my dreams. My hand gently rested in between his horns, his head steely and yet incredibly smooth._

"I am incredibly powerful, I can project an image of myself to you while you sleep, but my strength is quickly fading. Cordelia… there is another close to you who has a pure heart. You know this child, correct?" _A floating image of my best friend, Kaz, appeared between us. He looked exactly the same, his red hair spiked in every direction and the collar of his black shirt popped up. His purple cargo pants hung low on his waist and his pockets bulged with the random items he picked up when we wandered around town. His dark eyes looked almost cold and piercing, but he could be almost sweet when it was necessary. The image faded, and I smiled faintly._

" _Kaz… My best friend." I explained, still smiling as he still nodded._

"I see… This Kaz person is also worthy." _He murmured, and seemed to either not hear me or just not answer when I questioned him again._

"You must become strong. A new chapter in your life is about to begin. You must free me, and together we will defeat Darugis!" _He exclaimed, smiling at me again and getting up to look down at me proudly._

" _What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to save you when I don't know what's going on? Who's Darugis?" I yelled, but it made no difference because the image of the pokemon was quickly fading. The light disappeared with him, and as the light faded he said one last thing:_

"Let the future unfold on it's own. I have put the proper steps into motion, and have sent a gift to you to help you on your way. Just believe in me, dear Cordelia, and we will fight alongside each other eventually. Goodbye… I will see you again soon..."

 _He vanished with the light, and once again, I was left alone with the unrelenting darkness of my dreams._

 **Break**

I woke up disoriented and dazed, tangled in my white comforter with my pillows on the floor. I sat up, and held my throbbing head.

"Uhg…" I threw the covers off and picked up one of the pillows, "That was some weird dream…" I hopped out of my bed, and threw the other pillows that were on the ground back where they belonged. I walked over to my dresser, throwing my Sylveon top on one of the chairs in front of my TV and table as I walked across the room. I rummaged around in my dresser until I found something to wear, and slipped it over my head before pulling my sleeping shorts off. I was looking for something to go along with my dress, but I heard something clatter and fall to the ground behind me.

I froze, fear sent a shiver down my spine as I slowly turned around, the silver bow I intended to tie around my waist fell out of my hand as I saw my Sylveon nightshirt floating off of the chair and over to me. Two inky blue and purple wisps stuck out of either sleeve, and an equally dark wisp stuck out of the neck hole. I backed up into my dresser, and screamed as it got closer, and my floating shirt made an eerie noise before stopping in front of me. I trembled, and the shirt bumped into my face before stopping with a "thump".

Before I could scream again, the shirt fluttered to the ground, now empty, and I picked up my possessed shirt. I was still shaky, but I assumed it was just my imagination and that I wasn't fully awake yet. I got up, and grabbed the silver ribbon I dropped earlier and began to tie it around my black dress. I wadded the shirt up, and dropped it on the top of my dresser before walking over to the mirror beside my desk to see how I looked. I straightened the bow, and smoothed my dress out. I combed through my long silver hair with my fingers, and decided to put some makeup on before I was finished getting ready. I dug through the makeup drawer in my desk, and when I stood up straight again, I let out a squeak in fear.

It was definitely the same thing that was in my shirt, red eyes looked at me with a mixture of excitement and questioning. A Misdreavus was behind my shoulder, grinning into the mirror as I screamed again. I turned around and ran over to my bed, leaping over it and hiding on the other side, a pillow over my head. The pokemon in my room let out a quiet cry, and floated over to stop over my bed, and looked down at me sadly. It wailed down at me, and I lowered the pillow and looked up at the pokemon. It floated down to look at me, and I got up as the Misdreavus floated away to the table I threw my shirt on earlier, wailing the entire way there.

There was a gift box on the table, the top was off and on the floor. I didn't notice it when I walked by, I probably threw my shirt over it. The Misdreavus floated down, circling the gift box as if it was trying to tell me something. "What?" I whispered to myself, walking over to look at the box. I picked it up, and the Misdreavus circled me again as I looked inside the box. Only a small pokeball rolled around in the bottom, but I noticed it was big enough for the Misdreavus to fit inside comfortably.

"Were you in here?" I asked, looking at the little pokemon floating by my head. It nodded, the jewels on it's neck glowing as it looked at me with red eyes. "Are… you for me?" I questioned further, earning me another nod in response.

"Who are you from?" I continued, scrunching my face up in confusion.

" _I have sent a gift to you to help you on your way. Just believe in me, dear Cordelia, and we will fight alongside each other eventually."_

My dream flashed through my mind, the echoing voice I thought was just a figment of my imagination brought clarity to the situation. " _Was it really just a dream?"_ I thought to myself, " _I don't think Mom mentioned getting me a pokemon, who is this coming from?"_ I watched Misdreavus float back over to the mirror, and smiled to myself as she admired herself like I was before she scared the bejesus out of me. My eyes wandered to the digital clock on my desk, and after realizing it was already noon, I grabbed a pair of boots, and after pulling them on I headed to go downstairs and get something to eat.

"Ugh, I better get going." I decided, and I was still thinking to myself, not paying attention to the pokemon I was now supposed to take care of. But before I could stop it, the Misdreavus floated down the stairs ahead of me. It screeched and wailed all the way down the stairs and I tried running after it, trying to grab the ghost pokemon out of the air but my hand went right through the pokemon's small body. It wailed again, and I stopped at the doorway of downstairs, but not just because I was scared of my mom's reaction.

Mom sat calmly at the table, but she wasn't alone. Kaz sat with her, he had a bag of chips in front of him and a fistful of chips were on the way to his mouth. Mom paid no attention to the pokemon floating around the room after it flew down the stairs, but Kaz watched it fly around the room with interest.

"Cool pokemon, where'd you get it?" He asked, wiping chip crumbs off his black shirt. Mom smiled and motioned for me to come sit down, and I slowly walked across the room to the table, waiting for her to bombard me with questions. She only sipped her tea as I looked at her, and Kaz looked at her too, waiting for his question to be answered.

"Ah, I guess that was what was in the box." She said, and Misdreavus floated to the middle of the table, looking around at the three of us.

"Do you have a secret admirer, Cordelia?" Kaz joked, reaching across the table to try to wipe his dirty chip fingers on my arm. I slapped his hand away, and Misdreavus wailed and floated through his head. He groaned, but stopped teasing me after Misdreavus floated to stay by my side.

"Do you know who sent it?" I asked, but Mom shook her head in response.

"No, the post man only said it was a urgent delivery." She explained, but she tapped her head and continued. "Oh, I almost forgot! He also said her name was Trick, and that you would know what to do. I just put it on your table, but you didn't even move when came upstairs! You were in dreamland last night, huh?" She giggled, sipping her tea.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"You were talking in your sleep… It was really cute." She said, and Kaz snorted.

"I still think you have an admirer." Kaz joked, and I just glared at him in response. Trick began flipping up into the air, wailing softly and looking around the house.

"Why are you even here?" I asked, getting up to go look in the fridge.

"Professor Ivan said he wanted to talk to us, he saw me earlier so I came to get you but you were still asleep." I heard him shovel more chips in his mouth as I grabbed orange juice out of the door of the refrigerator and sat back down.

"While you were up there sleeping I got to know Evelyn here." Kaz grinned evilly at me, and leaned over towards my mom and put his arm around her. She just smiled at me and laughed lightly, and Kaz detached himself from my mother and stood up. He grabbed one more handful of chips before closing the bag, and I got up and pushed my chair in, drinking straight out of the juice carton before setting it on the table.

"Well, I'm sure you two need to get going. Be careful though, ok? The Core region has had a lot of unusual weather lately." She got up too, and waved Trick over to her. "Why don't you stay here with me while they go see Professor Ivan, Trick. Cordelia will be back soon." She said, and Trick stopped floating through the furniture and wandered over to Mom.

I hugged Mom goodbye, and Kaz tried to hug her after I let go but I grabbed him by the shirt collar and towed him out of the door.

"Bye Evelyn!" He yelled, and she only laughed again and waved until I slammed the door behind us.

 **Author's Note:** What do you think so far? Read and review, and take a look at my other fic's too!

Kyoko~


End file.
